


Nebby

by AlienAnimator



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: I'm sorry for this, Nonbinary Character, Other, Self-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAnimator/pseuds/AlienAnimator
Summary: An animator goes to work at Foster's.





	1. Prologue

Nebula powered down the clunky desktop computer and sat for a moment in stunned silence. Their job application to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends had been accepted, and the only and final step now was for them to show up and get to work. The lights on their iconic space helmet flickered and turned on as they grabbed their things and set off out their door.


	2. The Daily Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula gets hired.

"Miss Francis! Whoever good sir or madam is on our doorstep has been waiting for far too long! Answer the door!"  
"Ugh, coming!" Frankie grumbled as she made her way through the vibrant throng of fantastical creatures toward the ornate front door. Opening it, the face that greeted her was... wearing a space helmet? She looked down at a nervous-looking, pale figure pulling papers out of the pockets of their hoodie. Although they were rather short to be an adult human, they seemed to be carrying a printout of a resume, so they were definitely of working age.  
"Hi, welcome to Foster's! Were you looking to adopt a friend, or..."  
"N-no," they gestured wildly as they spoke, "actually, I'm the kid from the internet you hired a little while ago. Name's Nebula." Nebula extended their hand in hopes of a handshake. "I'm here to do graphic design for your website, public relations, help out with the Friends, whatever y'all need me for!", they said as they raised their other hand to their forehead in a mock salute.  
 _This kid has the expressiveness of a cartoon_ , Frankie thought to herself as she looked over Nebula's resume. Everything matched up with what the application had said (down to the space-themed doodles around the signature), though it was strangely devoid of anything that would connect the potential-employee Nebula to any sort of family background or hometown. She decided not to bring it up, and shook Nebula's hand. The texture was smooth and cool, and reminded her of heavy makeup or sealed Halloween body paint.  
"Okay, let's head over to Ol' Bunny Butt's office and get you sorted out." Frankie said as she lead Nebula inside the eclectic mansion. Pretty soon, both parties were buried in many piles of excessive paperwork. Nebula slid up their visor a tiny bit and giggled as they pulled a particularly sneaky bus permission form out of it.  
"So, I don't technically need to know this to give you your paychecks, because I can just pay you in cash if you want, but would you mind writing your bank account or social security number here?" Frankie gestured to a blank space on one of the pieces of paper.  
"Um. I don't have one."  
"...Okay, then. Cash it is."  
After she was finished getting Nebula through the formality nightmare that is getting hired at Foster's, Frankie walked out of the office, paused, turned to face the stairs in the foyer, and yelled up them to someone presumably on one of the many higher stories of the large building.  
"HEY, WILT! COULD YOU HELP ME OUT, WE NEED A TOUR HERE! THANKS!"  
As Frankie left to tend to her duties as main housekeeper, Nebula was left, confused, in the foyer. They absentmindedly played with their hands as they wondered who this "Wilt" guy was, and when he was going to show up.


	3. Ruby Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula goes on a tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't finished because i've been really busy recently, i'll try to get stuff done on time ;w;

As Nebula's thoughts wandered, they were jerked back into reality by the sound of... shoes squeaking on a basketball court? The sound got closer, until the source was revealed when a very tall... person??... rounded the corner and walked down the stairs. Nebula's jaw dropped as the bright red figment they assumed was Wilt came all the way down the stairs and stopped in front of them.

"Hiya! Name's Wilt, and I'm here to give you a tour!" Wilt paused when he noticed Nebula was looking more than a little surprised. "Oh, is it the arm and the eye? I'm really sorry, I can get someone else to do the tour if you wa-"

"No, no, it's okay!" Nebula frantically blurted, trying to resolve the situation. "I just... holy cannoli, you're really tall."

Wilt grinned happily. "Yeah, I get that a lot. So, how about that tour, huh?"

"Yeah, uh, sure!" Nebula stammered, still awestruck. They stood staring into space for a moment until Wilt gently pulled them by the hand.

"This foyer sure is impressive, huh?" he said, noting the apparent subject of Nebula's attention as he lead them down the hallway. As if he had done it a million times before, Wilt promptly launched into a streamlined tour procedure, complete with lengthy yet useful explanations of what exactly each room he pointed out was used for. (For instance, the Waiting Room, which was a good-sized room covered wall to wall with various different types of clocks.) Nebula wasn't really able to process most of the fine-tuned information, however, being more mesmerized by the sprawling size of the establishment and its tendency to disregard your destination and send you wherever it wanted. As they rounded a corner in one of the many upstairs hallways, Wilt let out a small yelp in surprise as he was almost knocked down by two gleeful children holding Nerf guns. Well, one gleeful child, to be exact. One of the two figures playfully tussling on the ground was that of a small, simplistic-looking blue imaginary friend.

"I got you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did, Bloo, I saw it hit you!"

"The bullet bounced off me, I have muscles of STEEL!"

 _He looks like one of the ghosts from Pacman_ , Nebula noted. Wilt chuckled and knowingly shook his head.


End file.
